An endoscope is a surgical tool designed to be placed inside a body in order to provide a view of the portion of the body in which it is inserted. In endoscopic surgery, an endoscope is placed in a body at the location at which it is necessary to perform a surgical procedure. Other surgical instruments are placed in the body at the surgical site. The surgeon views the surgical site through the endoscope in order manipulate the other surgical instruments to perform the desired surgical procedure. The development of endoscopes and their companion surgical instruments has made it possible to perform minimally invasive surgery that eliminates the need to make a large incision to gain access to the surgical site. Instead, during endoscopic surgery, small openings, called portals, are formed. One advantage of performing endoscopic surgery is that since the portions of the body that are cut are reduced, the portions of the body that need to heal after the surgery are likewise reduced. Still another advantage of endoscopic surgery is that it exposes less of the interior tissue of the patient's body to the open environment. This minimal opening of the patient's body lessens the extent to which the patient's internal tissue and organs are open to infection.
The ability to perform endoscopic surgery is enhanced by the availability of light sources designed to illuminate the surgical site inside the patient. A typical light source includes a light-emitting bulb that is located outside of the patient in a control console. A fiber optic cable extends between the control console and the endoscope. The cable has a proximal end that is adapted to receive the light emitted by the bulb and a distal end that is coupled to a complementary light post integral with the endoscope. (Hereinafter it shall be understood that "proximal" means towards the light source and "distal" means towards the endoscope.) When the light source is energized, the light emitted by the bulb is transmitted through the cable to the endoscope. A set of optical fibers in the endoscope transmit the light to the surgical site. The emitted light illuminates the surgical site so as to make it easier for surgical personnel to observe the site.
While current light sources have facilitated the advancement of endoscopic surgery, they are not without disadvantages. One particular disadvantage relates to the fact that, in order to illuminate a surgical site, the light source for an endoscopic is required to transmit a large amount of light energy. For example, some of these light sources include light emitting bulbs that is supplied with 250 Watts, have luminous intensity of approximately 2,500 candela, and an average luminance of 40,000 cd/cm.sup.2. Problems arise with these light sources because, during endoscopic surgery, it may be necessary to switch the endoscope that is used on a patient. A change of endoscope may be necessary if, during the surgical procedure, a different field of view of the surgical site is desired; such change in perspective can sometimes only be obtained by switching endoscopes. During this switch of the endoscopes, the distal end of the fiber optical cable is disconnected from the first endoscope and coupled to the second endoscope. Prior to the fiber optic cable being attached to the second endoscope, it is often momentarily placed on a surgical drape. A problem can occur because the light energy emitted by the fiber optic cable can rapidly warm the surface on which the distal end of the cable is placed. If the surface is cloth or paper, such as a surgical drape, there is a potential that this energy may singe the drape. If the fiber optic cable is inadvertently left on the drape for an extended period of time, the heat generated could potentially cause the drape to either burn or ignite.